Fake Finaces And Kitty Cats
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally's old middle school friend visits and makes a big request. Ally only can turn to Austin because his advice usually helps her, but something goes terribly wrong when Dez brings a kitten to Sonic Boom. Now Ally is stuck in this deal with her old friend and taking care of Austin stuck in hypnotism as a cat. Will he be able to snap out of it and save Ally from this fake engagement
1. Say No

**Decided to write a different sorry to the few that were reading the crossover I had started! I hope you like this story though! Lyrics written in this chapter are by me!**

I sat playing with the keys on the piano my eyes closed as I sang.

_**Don't wanna be friends**_

_**Cause I need you more than just a few minutes a day**_

_**Don't wanna tell you the truth**_

_**But if it's the only thing that will make you stay**_

_**I wanna walk with you hand in hand**_

_**Feel like I belong here in the end**_

_**Me without you is more than I can stand**_

_**And please don't say I'm just a friend**_

_**I'm not waiting forever**_

_**I'm gone tomorrow, but I'm here today**_

_**Do you think of me ever**_

_**I'm leaving but let me say**_

_**I wanna walk hand in hand**_

_**Feel like I belong here in the end**_

_**Me without you is more than I can stand**_

_**And please don't say I'm just a friend**_

_**You had your chance**_

_**I have no strength left to fight**_

_**I won't give you more than a passing glance**_

_**I will hide the truth with all my might**_

_**That I wanna walk hand in hand**_

_**Feel like I belong here in the end**_

_**Me without you is more than I can stand**_

_**And I don't want you to say I'm just a friend**_

_**Please don't say, please don't say I'm just a friend**_

I finished and heard clapping turning surprised to see not Austin, but an old friend of mine.

"Derik, what are you doing here?" I gasped taken off guard as he walked up and I got up running and hugging him.

"Hey Ally, whoa who's this?" Austin stared at us.

"This is Derik, my old middle school friend. I told you about him. He was supposed to be visiting for a few weeks." I explained.

Austin looked taken off guard by Derik's appearance. I took Derik to the piano bench to sit down "So what have you been up to?"

"I talk to you every day, so nothing new, but that song you were singing was really amazing!" Derik smiled.

I quickly tucked my book under my arm as Austin zeroed in on it sitting on the piano. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"No one was supposed to hear that. I was just messing around in my free time; let's not talk about the song because it's not important." I laughed.

Derik smiled hinting at the song lyrics "It sounded like a serious tune almost like you were fed up with something happening with your life."

Austin looked annoyed now "What song? Can I hear it too?"

I got up quickly "It's not quite finished. It's still rough; anyways, Derik and I have things to do. I'll be back to start that new song with you later, about nine maybe ten."

I grabbed Derik's arm and hurried off without a second thought.

* * *

I was taken off guard by the guy Ally was hanging out with. I didn't like it, but I couldn't stop her eve n if I wanted to. Ever since Elliot came in it's been hard to deny my feelings and her old friends have been popping out of the woodwork as if to keep her away from me. When Ally came back she had a perplexed look almost dazed unlike with her other friends when she'd return after hanging out with them for hours.

"Hey Ally, are you ready to practice the new song?" I wondered.

Ally walked passed shrugging "Sure, let's start."

She sat down on the piano bench next to me and I stroked some of the keys excitedly beginning the song, but Ally didn't move. I glanced at her and she was staring at nothing definitely dazed. I waved my hand in front of her face and she shook her head surprised.

"Hey Austin, when did you get here?" she asked as if she hadn't seen me when she first came in.

"I was waiting for you so we could practice and you said we could start, but you've been spacey since you walked in. What's up?" I wondered.

She stared at the keys now avoiding my gaze "Well, promise you won't tell the others because they can't keep a secret, but its life changing news. I was catching up with Derik and he asked me to pretend to be his fiancé for a while to please his grandparents and avoid an arranged marriage. He hadn't told me anything about an arranged marriage before on the phone, but it was something big so I guess I understand."

I stared at her shocked "What? Does your dad know? Will you do it?"

Ally nervously fidgeted with her hair "I don't know it's a lot to take on considering it could result in an official wedding if things don't go as planned. I don't know if I could marry someone under false pretenses. He lives an hour away to boot which means less time with friends and my free time will be little to none. I don't know what to do. I want to help my friend, but I don't want to do something so reckless if I can avoid it."

"Then don't do it. Tell him no; haven't you ever told someone no before?" I said quickly and she gave me a small smile.

She tucked her hair behind her ear "It's not that easy for me to say no to a friend in need. I have this problem with need to help my friends no matter what sometimes."

I thought for a moment "Let's practice you saying no and you can choose a way to tell him no in a way that won't cause too much pain."

Ally shrugged "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Can you spot me some cash; I've got this phone bill that's late?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"How much do you need?" she asked.

I shook my head "you need to say no, don't give me money right away."

She sighed "Sorry, I'll do my best."

I leaned against her groaning "I'm too tired to go home; can I sleepover at your house since its closer?"

"N-No, I don't think that's a good idea." she forced herself to say.

"Why, I thought we are friends?" I whined testing her.

She locked her hands into fist pushing back her usual sweet answer "We are, but-but it would be inappropriate because my dad's out of town."

I smiled "Now you're starting to get the hang of it a little bit, just answer without making a face."

She laughed "Sorry, this isn't easy like I told you already."

I decided to test her even more unsure what react ion I'd want more a "yes" or a "no".

I gently gripped her hand and she looked at me surprised "Ally, can I ask you something, but I don't want to scare you?"

Her eyes got big and she gulped a little bit "Um, go ahead?"

"Can I kiss you?" I let some of my real feelings for her show peering into her eyes and moving closer to her.

Ally fumbled releasing her hand "I think that we can end the lesson on saying "no" now."

I sighed "You sure, I was only trying to get you to say no even at your most unsure, uncomfortable point, but you didn't even try. You want to quit the lesson."

"Yeah, you were a big help. Let's work on the song; we can have a movie marathon later." She looked away breaking eye contact with me "We don't want you to not know your new song."

I was disappointed on the inside, but I smiled trying to get her to answer "Would you at least try to answer my last question?"

I touched her arm and she glanced at me sighing.

"No, it-it's not something we should do. I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship if something were to happen and it ended badly." She gave me a soft smile "I'm sure you can see my point. Now can we play the song?"

I laughed "You are better at saying no than you think."

"We'll see if my lesson worked, Derik was always known for being a sweet talker, he could talk his way out or into anything." Ally began to strum the keys.

**Let me know what you think! I never do well at making the first chapter, so I'm sorry if it was a bit dry or stale.**


	2. Stuck

**Thanks to queenc1, pepper203, and Guest for your reviews and support! Also thanks to my anonymous readers!**

I shrugged "I don't know Derik this could mean us getting married in the end if it doesn't go the way you want. I'd love to help you, but this is a really odd favor."

"I know it's out of the blue and it isn't your usual favor, but I have no one else I can ask and I did save you from that snake when we were little. I mean, you could have died. This request is much smaller than what I did for you." Derik started his sweet talk guilt trip.

I groaned trying to keep from giving in "I know, but in retrospect your request is way over the top for anyone to consider. Mine wasn't a request; you saved me of your own free will."

"I know, I know, it was silly to ask. I might as well just be miserable in a marriage to a person I may never love. What was I thinking trying to guilt my best friend, someone I saved because I cared about them?" Derik threw himself a pity party knowing my answer would change.

I sighed "Alright, alright, I'll help you, but it will only be for a little while and only as fiancés right?"

Derik smiled "Yeah of course."

* * *

I paced waiting for Ally and Trish threw a magazine at me "Calm down, she's been gone a half hour, how much can change?"

Ally walked in with her head down hurrying toward the counter. We all looked at her and she was quietly grumbling to herself.

"Ally, so how did it go?" I asked worriedly.

Ally glanced at me and then stared at her hand "I agreed; he duped me into it. All that no stuff was doing well until the pity party he threw himself in front of me."

Trish grabbed her hand "Dude, check out this rock! How did you get one so fast?"

"It's his grandma's, I can't believe I'm pretending to be engaged to him." She groaned "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll go with you next time so you can properly turn him down." I quickly decided as I stared at the white gold, three diamond engagement ring.

Ally shook her head "Austin, I'll do things on my own and if they turn out going the way I didn't want I'll come to you for help. He has too much on me right now."

Her dismayed look turned into one of delight as Dez walked in. He was holding something I noticed and was stroking its back. When I realized what it was I tried to stop Ally from saying Dez's trigger words, but was too late.

"Oh look at the sweet kitty cat." Ally smiled reaching out for it.

* * *

I suddenly stopped reaching for the kitten as I felt a nudge against my shoulder followed by a meow. I turned already knowing who it was. Austin smiled at me, pawing at me and nuzzling his head against me.

"Uh kitty cat, Austin." I pointed at the cat and he stopped staring blankly at the kitten.

Austin meowed and hissed at the little kitten and I stared at Dez searching for help.

"Kitty cat; Austin snap out of it." Dez tried and again Austin meowed licking his "paw".

I tried again "Kitty cat!"

Austin hadn't changed back instead he jumped on the counter. He nudged his head against mine and almost knocked me over. I groaned; this couldn't be happening.

* * *

Thanks to Dez I got an idea to pretend to be stuck in my hypnotism state Ally had told me about once before. I figured that maybe somehow I could end up helping her this way better or at least get to know what she's feeling and thinking.

"Until I can figure out what went wrong someone is going to have to keep him at their house. He needs to be somewhere that he's used to and its good his parents are traveling for a year." Dez sighed "Well he's all yours Ally, see you around."

Dez turned to walk away and Ally caught his arm "Why can't you or Trish take him?"

Trish snorted "Yeah right, he's never been to my house and Dez can barely take care of that little kitten there for his cousin. Heck, I bet he forgot to feed it, Austin would wither away to nothing if Dez had him."

Dez smiled holding the kitten up "That's what I forgot to do today, thanks Trish!"

He left with Trish following leaving Ally to watch me. I readied myself to jump and Ally turned backing up.

"Austin, don't even think about it." She realized what I was getting ready to do.

I jumped and was careful not to hurt her as we fell. Then I purred curling up against her on the floor. Ally sighed and sat up stroking my hair as I looked up at her.

"Why of all times did this have to happen? Why when I needed you most?" she hugged me and I had to fight the urge to hug back.

I meowed and showed my worried filled eyes. She ruffled my hair again and I moved toward her kissing her briefly before curling up against her and purring trying to keep form. Ally sat shocked at first and then began to stroke my hair again.

"You are so lucky that you're stuck in that form because if you knew what you just did, I don't think that we'd be sitting like this still and things would be so much more complicated because I love you Austin." She sighed and I nudged my head against hers knocking her back as she laughed.

I was excited to know she loved me, but this was all I could do for now. I wanted her to stay as relaxed and happy as she was now, but this was only the calm before storm Derik started heading in tearing things apart.

**I couldn't help myself with the Auslly moments and I had been playing with how the Austin stuck in hypnotized cat form would work, but I think him pretending is going to put more life into the story!**


	3. Beauty And Austin's Voice

**Thanks to queenc1, pepper203, Guest, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, and tigerab1997 for your reviews and support! Also thanks to my anonymous readers and followers; all of my supporters, you keep me writing!**

I woke up feeling a head against my shoulder and an arm across my chest. I opened my eyes looking down to see Ally's face nuzzled close to mine. I wished I could hold her, but that would give me away. I moved slowly and she stirred. I purred trying to act as if I was still in "cat mode". She blinked before sitting up quickly and sighing as she realized what she had done.

Ally didn't seem to be in a hurry today as she stared at her alarm clock. She got up slowly collecting a set of clothes and turned to me.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't mess up anything while I'm gone." She smiled softly.

I watched her leave and then uncurled myself stretching and then sat pondering what I was going to do next. I saw a sticky note on her mirror I had missed as I paced free for a brief time from my acting. It read: _Meet Derik at bus, visit his parents, and pretend like always that it's real._ I grabbed it tearing it up and throwing the pieces all over the room just like a cat. I had been doing this charade for almost a week now, being a cat, and living in Ally's house. She made it hard to act sometimes, not being able to talk was killing me.

There were nights she'd come home and sleep until the next day. Her shifts at the store were always keeping her busy and then Derik would drag her away. I had almost no time with her, but when I did have time with her she'd confide in me and only be interested in being near me. She was sad that I was "stuck", but she was managing without me as my normal self and maybe this was what she needed I figured. Then again, I could be unable to help her as much as I hoped to.

* * *

I frowned "How much longer do I have to pretend? I have to get Austin back to normal and I need to finish a song. I was just trying to help you. Do you really need me still?"

Derik looked disappointedly at me "I don't know, but I can't do this without you. I feel bad about Austin; I do, but is it really all that bad. I mean, it could be worse right."

"Yes, but he's counting on me and I-" I began and Derik cut me off.

"Listen, don't say you love him and stuff to make me feel bad, you made an agreement with me. If you didn't want to help, you should've said no." Derik sighed.

I crossed my arms "I did say no; you guilt tripped me into doing this. Is the girl they want to set you up with that bad? Even if she isn't one hundred pounds or less, her hair isn't perfect, her skin isn't flawless, and she's not what you expected, she can still be perfect to you."

Derik passed me a picture from his wallet. The girl in the picture was all the things I described, but the way she smiled and carried herself in the picture made her look beautiful.

"The way she is in this picture, I can see her beauty. She may look imperfect at a glance, but we only look at what magazine and wealthy people think should be beauty. If a bean pole with a disorder is beautiful count me out because beauty is only a superficial quality I think. This girl is what real beauty is she has the confidence to be her real self, is that so bad." I smiled handing him the picture back "Anyways, if you didn't know or like her why would you keep her picture in your wallet?"

"I having her photo is nothing; anyways, we have nothing in common." Derik tucked the picture gently back into his wallet.

"Oh really, have you spoken to her or did you just look up her facebook page?" I glared at him disappointedly.

He squared his shoulders "We're strangers, of course I haven't spoken to her and facebook is reliable."

"Derik, you really don't know why they picked her for you. I'm sure she's more like you than you know." I replied "Listen, I'll dig some dirt up on her and if you really do end up liking her a lot then we can call off the fake engagement."

"Fine, but we got to meet my parents; they want to discuss something with us right now so the digging can wait." Derik got off the bus grabbing my hand as we met up with his parents at the stop.

**(Back Home)**

"A week, A week, can you believe that Austin." I paced as cat Austin watched me "What do I do? I can't get married at such a young age, I'm not ready and it's not the right guy. It was supposed to be a fake engagement! What are his parents thinking?"

I was panicking as Austin jumped from my bed nudging against me like any cat. He meowed and then licked my cheek.

I pushed him away "Yuck, Austin that was gross!"

Austin jumped back up on my bed and I sat down next to him stroking his hair "Even cat Austin can't make this any better. I don't love Derik; he is only my friend. If only for one night I had the regular Austin back, the old you would know just what to say."

I closed my eyes hugging him exhausted from the day and I don't know if it was a dream or real, but Austin hugged me back murmuring "It'll be okay, you'll work it all out. You can collect a bunch of info on that girl and then stop the marriage. I have faith in you, I love you Ally."

**I wanted to give Austin a shining moment in this chapter that would give Ally her little extra push lol!**


	4. Sickness And Austins Reactions

**Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters! Any lyrics used in this chapter are my own!**

I strummed the piano, Austin lying on the couch watching me. I smiled and began strumming the keys again.

_**Whispers in my dreams**_

_**A promise I must keep**_

_**My heart bursting at the seams**_

_**I close my eyes and make a leap**_

_**I'm waking up once again**_

_**My mind is clear**_

_**I make up what happens now, what happens then**_

I began to sing, but Austin got up moving net to me in a ball on the bench hitting the keys just like any cat. I stroked his hair and he purred twitching his leg. I laughed and he looked at me as if I had hurt his feelings before he purred nudging against me as usual.

The headache I had earlier this morning was back and I groaned shutting the lid to the piano keys. Austin looked concerned, even as a cat he knew something was wrong. I stood to go downstairs for some pain reliever and had a dizzy spell that made me drop to my knees. I had been trying to pretend I was okay even though my stomach hurt, but I was feeling worse by the second.

Austin jumped down from the bench eyeing me and I stroked his hair reassuringly. I crawled toward the trashcan as a wave of nausea hit me. I didn't make it and Austin got up meowing and running out of the room. I groaned looking for a towel. I stood and collapsed again as my dad entered the room followed by Austin. My dad helped me up and supported me. From then on things got fuzzy.

* * *

I watched as Mr. Dawson gathered Ally up in his arms like she was a little kid again. She weakly pushed at him and he sighed holding her gently.

"She's burning up, I've got to call her mom and get her to the doctor as soon as possible. How long has she been like this?" he asked me and I shook my head unsure when she first became feverish.

"This morning….." she sighed half aware of everything going on.

I followed him as he shooed everyone out of the store. He quickly locked up and we left for the hospital.

**(In The Car)**

"Thank goodness, you snapped out of that hypnotism. I wouldn't have known otherwise that she was so sick." Mr. Dawson glanced at Ally lying in the backseat, her head in my lap.

I sighed as I kept the truth to myself "Yeah, I think the shock of her falling and being so ill snapped me out of it."

Mr. Dawson's phone went off and he quickly answered "We're almost there. No, we're not sure of her temp., but it felt pretty high. I am not exaggerating; she fell and can't stay awake more than a few seconds at a time. Okay meet you there…..love you too, bye."

"Have you exaggerated before?" I raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Dawson laughed "All the time when she was a baby. She was just so frail, tiny, and defenseless."

I smiled "Understandable, if I was a new father I'd do the same thing."

Mr. Dawson laughed "It's in every guy's DNA, I guess. Anyways, we're here. Try to be gentle with her."

* * *

I woke to the smell of an ocean breeze and groggily half opened my eyes to see Austin looking down at me. I leaned into him relieved he was no longer stuck; if it was dream it didn't matter, I had the old Austin back. I could practically feel him and hear his heartbeat.

"Hey Ally, how are you feeling?" he murmured as he cradled me.

"….Tired…." I groaned and I felt the vibration of his chest as he sighed.

I blacked out after that and awoke again this time in a bed more aware of my surroundings.

"What happened?" I sighed still sore, but nowhere near as painful.

"They said you had appendicitis, but then your appendix burst and you needed surgery." Austin spoke, he was my normal Austin.

I frowned "I guess it wasn't a bright idea to keep my sick feeling to myself, I guess even though the pain was pretty bad I was being stubborn."

"I'll get the doctor and call your mom." I watched my dad touch my hand and walk away.

"What made the hypnotism state lapse?" I asked confused.

He sighed "I don't know, my best friend falling to the floor and sicker than ever may have caused it." He said sarcastically.

The doctor walked in quickly and smiled "Hello Ms. Dawson, feeling much better I assume. You were lucky your fiancé and dad got you here in time."

"Ah you're mistaken, Austin is my best friend." I sighed.

"Oh I saw the ring and assumed you two were together, also the way he stuck by your side gave me further reason to believe." The doctor took notes from the chart conversing with me.

I smiled and Austin smiled back at me. Austin pushed a strand of hair from my face and the doctor looked at us.

He raised an eyebrow before walking away saying over his shoulder "I feel bad for you fiancé then Ms. Dawson."

I knew what he was getting at and Austin just watched him leave confused. Then suddenly, Derik ran in and Austin glared at him as if he wanted to tear him apart.

"How is she? What happened?" Derik looked at Austin.

"She's alive; she would have died if her father and I didn't save her." Austin said sharply.

Derik moved to my side and Austin snapped as he reached for my hand "Don't touch her!"

"Why can't I touch her hand? We are friends and fake fiancés." Derik lowered his voice to a whisper at the last part of his statement.

Austin's glare became more intense "That's precisely why, you don't really love her, you're using her! I won't allow it!"

I moved my hand as Derik reached for it again "Austin, let's be civilized and talk this out."

It was too late he had relapsed to cat hypnotism state and lunged at Derik.

**Sorry that this chapter is so late, but here it is and I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	5. Ally Won't Give In Without A Fight

**Thanks to queenc1, pepper203, Guest, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, tigerab1997, rauraauslly, tommy perkowski, and Harmonious Wolf for the support and reviews! Also thanks to my anonymous readers and supporters!**

Okay so pretending to revert and attack Derik wasn't my brightest idea, but I had enough of this guy. In less than a week he was going to marry Ally and he was only worried if she was okay to go through with saving him. It took three doctors and a nurse with a shot to take me down as I punched, hissed, and scratched at him.

When I came to I was laying on the couch in Ally's room. She was asleep, but Derik was nowhere to be found. I groaned as I sat up and Ally stirred easily woken.

"Austin, are you okay?" she sighed.

I meowed and moved to her side before jumping up on the bed and curling up at her feet. She sighed and moved a little.

"I forgot you went back to cat mode." She sat up and I watched her "Derik's got a black eye, a few other bruises, and scratches thanks to you. I'll figure something out about the wedding; we can get a divorce soon after or something. I wish you were your usual self."

I meowed frowning and she looked toward the window avoiding my gaze.

* * *

Derik picked me up because for the next few days we'd be spending time at his vacation home. Of course, Austin came along, until I could completely snap him out of his hypnotism. He sat in between Derik and I on the trip up; Derik wasn't pleased at all.

I was still trying to think of a way out of the marriage for him to meet up with his arranged fiancé. I dug the papers from my purse that I had printed off the day before I got so ill and hurried through the house to find Derik.

"Derik there you are." I sighed as Austin followed on my heels into the living room "I got the info you wanted me to find; she is more like you than you think. I was right."

Derik grabbed the papers from me "Impossible, she can't be that much like me! I don't believe this, it must have been altered! You're a liar, you just wanted out of helping me!"

Austin jumped between us hissing and swatting at Derik. I stepped back touching Austin's shoulder so he'd follow.

"I can't wait to get rid of that guy!" he glared at Austin stepping back as well.

"I wouldn't lie and I may want to stop this wedding, but you told me I would only be engaged to you for fake, no wedding! I will not marry you, I'll find a way to stop this!" I stomped off Austin proudly strolling at my side.

I stroked his hair and he leaned against me as we walked. I still didn't know how I was getting out of this, but I knew I wasn't going to give up without a fight!

**I made this chapter short because the next chapter is going to be the last chapter and I have a lot to fit into it!**


	6. A Wedding To Remember

**Thanks to queenc1, pepper203, Guest, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, tigerab1997, rauraauslly, tommy perkowski, Harmonious Wolf, Jaybail, and Dummiberr including my anonymous readers for all your support! I hope you enjoy! THE CREDIT FOR THE SONG LYRICS USED IN THIS CHAPTER TO JOHN MICHAEL MONTGOMERY AND ALL-4-ONE!**

I watched Ally stare in the mirror as she set her pencil down on her journal. She had tried the past few days to convince Derik to call off the engagement and wedding, but no matter the amount of info on the other girl or her locking herself in her room could stop it. She turned to me and stood sighing as she walked over stroking my hair as usual.

"Austin, it looks like divorce is the only way left. I wish that this hypnotism was broken for good, but wishing won't help will it. Night Austin, I love you."

She curled up on the bed sliding under the covers, stroked my hair one more time, and then turned out the light. I jumped off the bed peering at her open journal two sentences catching my eye: _**It was supposed to be the best day of my life. I wish I could've stopped the wedding…. **_I jumped back on the bed curling up with Ally. I would stop the wedding for her; I wasn't going to let someone else take Ally.

* * *

I hadn't seen Austin all day since I woke up. I felt sad, tired, and worried all together about his wellbeing.

Trish pinned my hair up frowning "I always dreamed of being the one as your maid of honor, helping you with your hair, your mom helping all excited, but this is all wrong. We both know it."

"Trish thanks for helping me with my hair, but my mom can finish it. Can you go search for Austin and Dez?" I gave her my best reassuring smile as she shook her head before walking off.

My mom cleared her throat "My baby girl, my sweet Ally, I know you don't want to marry this boy. Why don't you stop it, call it off now, and we can all go home."

She finished putting the last lock up and I stared at myself in the mirror sighing "Calling it off isn't that easy. Derik will see to it that this happen. He is so dead set on this marriage to save him from his parents' fiancé choice even after I got him all that info on her."

My mom bent down putting her face next to mine "You know if Austin was himself he'd stop the wedding. It's obvious the way he acts around you and treats you."

"Well, he's missing for one and in cat form. Anyways, he has Kira so he wouldn't help me." I smiled sadly.

She shook her head "Didn't you know he broke up with Kira weeks ago?"

I stared at her surprised and then Trish barged in "Couldn't find Austin, but it's time. Wow your mom and I make a good team!"

I put on my best fake smile and stood "Well let's go, I guess Austin will have to wait."

My mom nodded and walked out of the room ahead of us. Trish led me out to my dad as she joined Dez. My dad smiled at me and we walked to the doors that would lead us to the altar. Trish and Dez stepped through the door as it opened and made their way down the aisle. My dad murmured something, but I didn't catch it, it sounded like "Everything is under control. He has a plan." I stared at my dad who shrugged and soon enough the music played for us to start moving and my dad escorted me slowly through the doors as people stood.

Suddenly though, Austin's voice sang out over the music that quickly stopped as everyone looked around:

_**They read you Cinderella**_

_**You hoped it would come true**_

_**That one day your Prince Charming**_

_**Would come rescue you**_

He stopped singing and we continued to walk as the music picked up where it left off. Derik's face a look of shock and annoyance before smiling at me like before Austin's singing interrupted. Then Austin's voice sang out again:

_**You like romantic movies, you never will forget**_

_**The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet**_

_**And all this time that you've been waiting**_

_**You don't have to wait no more**_

Austin's voice faded as everyone stopped and looked around again. I looked at my dad and he shrugged like he had done before we had started to walk down the aisle. I glanced at Derik who turned to the musicians and they played again as we got more than halfway down the aisle before we heard his voice again:

_**I can love you like that**_

_**I will make you my world**_

_**Move heaven and earth**_

_**If you were my girl**_

_**I would give you my heart**_

_**Be all that you need**_

_**Show you you're everything**_

_**That's precious to me**_

_**If you give me a chance**_

_**I can love you like that**_

All of a sudden, in a pew close to us a few people moved to reveal my favorite blonde making his way to us singing this song I loved so much.

* * *

I smiled as Ally's eyes lit up seeing me in my tux coming toward her, her favorite old Austin. She looked so pretty as she moved toward me and I kept singing:

_**I never make a promise I don't intend to keep**_

_**So when I say forever, forever's what I mean**_

_**I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true**_

_**I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you**_

_**You dream of love that's everlasting**_

_**Well baby open up your eyes**_

She retreated back to her father as she seemed to second guess herself. Everyone's eyes were all on us. Then I saw why she retreated, Derik had made his way toward us. I reached my had out toward her singing:

_**I can love you like that**_

_**I will make you my world**_

_**Move heaven and earth**_

_**If you were my girl**_

_**I would give you my heart**_

_**Be all that you need**_

_**Show you you're everything**_

_**That's precious to me**_

_**If you give me a chance**_

_**I can love you like that**_

Derik had stepped between us as I moved closer blocking the reach of my hand to Ally. Everyone was quiet as Derik's parents moved toward us now.

"Ally, you don't have to marry him because I object to it because I love you." I explained trying to look passed Derik.

"She loves me and will marry me, she has to." Derik said smugly.

Ally looked nervous and unsure what to do. Then Derik's mom touched his arm and he looked at her.

"She doesn't love you son. Look in her eyes; she was helping you because you are her friend. This boy told us what you did and we didn't want to believe you guilt tripped your friend into helping you. Addison loves you and she came here because she's been your friend since after we moved. She supported you because she thought you were in love with Ally." his mother frowned.

He looked at Ally who wasn't looking at him, but passed him at me wanting to move toward me, but unsure what Derik would do. Then her eyes flitted to the girl that stepped out of a nearby pew.

"Do you hate me that much Derik? Why? What did I do wrong?" she asked tearing up.

Derik turned to the girl "I don't hate you and you did nothing wrong. I-I was surprised that we were promised to each other and I didn't want our friendship to change because I like being close and talking about everything with you."

Ally looked back at me and we smiled at each other because their friendship was resembled our friendship. Derik looked at everyone sighing as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"I keep your photo in my wallet all the time because I do love you. I made up an engagement with Ally to keep our friendship the same because I didn't want it ruined." Derik pulled out a nicely kept photo as Ally fiddled with her hand.

She stepped toward Derik and he looked at her as she placed something in his hand and whispered something in his ear before pecking him on the cheek and stepping around him. She rushed into me and hugged me tightly. I tossed the microphone to Derik as he watched us. I hugged Ally tightly and everyone began to whisper.

"Thank goodness, you're finally back to your old self. You are completely your old self, right?" she sighed into me.

I laughed making something up "Yeah, Dez somehow figured it out and fixed it."

Derik knelt on one knee in front of Addison and proposed in front of everyone. Everybody was confused, but cheered. In this moment of confusion and happiness everyone was partaking in I picked Ally up and ran off.

Ally laughed as I set her down next to my car "Thank goodness you were here."

"You can always count on me." I smiled kissing her.

She smiled at me as we moved away from each other. I opened my passenger car door.

"Let's get out of here." I smiled as she kissed me briefly before sliding into the seat.

I helped shove her dress in and shut the door hurrying to the driver side climbing in. Then I started the car and we drove off making our escape.

**Well here it is, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
